Chapter Six: Assault on Mount Gram
Assault on Mount Gram It was near night when our heroes found themselves in the vicinity of the orc camp at Mount Gram. The camp was surrounded by a wooden pallisade. "There's a gate there, but it's being guarded by two large orcs.", Ross said, "We won't get in through there without drawing attention.". "There are too many orcs for us to just run in and fight them.", Zarceleg said. But then he spotted something. "Look over there, next to the bushes", he said, "There's a hole in the wall. We could sneak in through it.". "Well spotted, my friend.", Adanor said, "And if you look closer, you can see it's next to the commander's tent. If we go in through the back, we could interrogate him.". "Sounds like we have a plan then.", Ciphereth said, "Let's go!". They moved through the hole and int othe tent. The commander, a large and fat orc, was sleeping. Maxodred grabbed him and held his sword against his throat. "What is...", the orc spat out, "Human scum? In my camp?". "Hold your tongue, filth, or you'll lose it!", Adanor hissed, "Tell us where you're holding the dwarf captive.". "Hah, do you think I'll ever tell you?", the orc said and laughed, "You'll never find him!". But he went silent, when they all heard a voice outside. "Well ain't that an ugly thing!", the unknown voice yelled, "How would ye like to acquainted with me wee lad, mister hammer!". "I think we found our dwarf.", Maxodred said, as he slit the orc's throat, "We have no more need for him.". They walked outside, only to see the dwarf beating up every orc in the camp. "Dwaltharn!", Adanor yelled, "You are alive indeed!". Dwaltharn turned towards them and said: "What manner of creature is that? It's Adanor!". He walked up to him, and kicked him in the groin. "That's fer leaving the camp!", he said, "Now, who are yer friends, lad?". Adanor was in too much pain to speak, so Ciphereth introduced them instead. "I'm Ciphereth, and they are Sam, Zarceleg, Ross and Maxodred.", she said, "We were travelling through Forodwaith, when we had to stop in Carn Dum. There we found Adanor.". "I guess ye found our encampment, didn't ye?", Dwaltharn said, "Well, the idiots that did that, are inside the mountain!". He charged into the mountain and Adanor said: "I'm afraid we'll have to chase him.". They followed him inside and heard him yell: "Come back, ye bastards. I'll crack open yer skulls!". Wherever the dwarf went, he left a path of dead orcs. "I have never seen such anger.", Ross said. "Dwarven stubbornness, nothing is more stronger than that.", Adanor said, "If we could make buildings from it, they'd be indestructible." Eventually they caught up with Dwaltharn, when he stopped in front of a large door. "He's in there. Their leader is in there!", he yelled, "Help me break down the door, I'll give 'em a good hammerin'!". However, the group as unable to break it down. "Fine, I'll do it!", Dwaltharn said. He ran at the door and shouted out loud: "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!", and barged straight through the door. The room they entered was large, and unlike the rest of the camp, nicely decorated. At the end of the room, there was a door leading to a balcony. Upon that balcony stood a tall, man-like creature. He wore a helmet, closely resembling the one that the Witch-King of Angmar once wore. "And here you are, master dwarf", he said, "Dwaltharn, is it not?". "Tell me who ye are, lad, or I'll split yer pretty head open!". "Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself.", he replied, "I'm lord Lji-Bindru.". "Oh, mister fancy pants is a lord eh?", Dwaltharn said and grinned, "Well, I have a wee proposition for ye, yer lordness.". "And what would that be, master dwarf?". "Would ye be so kind to let me put an axe through yer forehead?", he then yelled, and charged at lord Lji-Bindru to attack him. However, Lji-Bindru grabbed his staff and hit Dwaltharn's legs, making him fall over. "That wasn't nice, now was it?", he said, "It seems we cannot do this peacefully. No matter, you wouldn't survive either way.". He moved his glance to the corner of the room, at which two large cages stood. Within those cage were a pack of werewolvers. Lji-Bindru opened the cages with his magic, and then said: "It was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid you'll have to die now. Suck a pity.". The werewolves jupmed out of their cages and attacked the group. However, they quickly fell to the groups weapons. "It seems I have underestimated you.", Lji-Bindru said, "Enjoy your little victory. But I'm afraid I'll have to go now.". He let out a loud laugh, ran to the balcony and jumped off. To everyone's surprise, he landed on a fellbeast and flew off into the horizon. "By Balin's beard!", Dwaltharn yelled, "Ye let him get away!". "There's not much we could've done, Dwaltharn.", Adanor said. "There's nothing left to do here, and we really must continue.", Ciphereth said, "Master dwarf, will you join us on our journey?". "Aye, we will.", Dwaltharn said. "Pardon me, but did you just say 'we'?", Adanor said. "That I did lad. Can't protect ye if yer not coming with me.". "It seems we have two new members of our fellowship.", Ross said, "Welcome, friends.". "Our plan is to move to Lorien. There we can ger supplies.", ciphereth said, "Without any more interruptions, it should take long.". "Well, what are we waiting for?", Dwaltharn said, "To Lorion we go!". And so the newly reformed fellowship moved to Lorien, the Golden Woods.